


Always running late.

by stupidsuburbanalison (TeganAnn)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganAnn/pseuds/stupidsuburbanalison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school Cophine, based on the prompt “My parents make me drive you to school because you literally live next door but you’re always late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always running late.

“Oh your daughter goes to Rougemont? That’s where my little girl goes as well.”

Delphine rolled her eyes overhearing the conversation going on in the garden between her mum and their new neighbour.

“Yes, we didn’t realise how far away the local high school was when we moved in. Is there a school bus the children catch?” her neighbour asked her mother.

“Oh well actually, no there’s not. It’s a real pain, I have petitioned to get one and brought it up many times with the school board but so far nothing has been done at all.”

Delphine hoped her mother would leave it at that, she knew how passionate she was about getting a damn bus.

“No bus? I’ll have to get Cosima there really early because both me and my husband start work at 7.”

“If it makes it any easier for you my husband Theo could take your daughter to school, he takes Delphine there.”

Now Delphine moved closer to her window without being seen to get a better listen in on the conversation. A new neighbour going to the same school as her was pretty predictable because it was the only high school for this district. But a new neighbour sharing a lift with her every single day with her to school was slightly less predictable, and she was a little concerned.

“Oh! That would be so helpful, thank you. I could bring them home after school to share the lifts out a bit.”

The two women outside carried on chatting about the neighbourhood and other things mothers tend to talk about. Delphine quickly lost interest and made a little wish that she’d like her new neighbour if she was being forced to spend every morning with her.

That’s pretty much how Cosima and Delphine’s parents struck a deal that they would carpool each other’s kids to school everyday.

 

* * *

Cosima was notoriously late and for the first few weeks she would scramble into Delphine’s dad’s car five minutes late reeling out different apologies and excuses. Delphine didn’t mind, she thought it was kinda funny. But with each passing week Cosima got later and later and later.

“Delphine I think you’re gonna have to go in and get her.” Delphine’s dad said to her after checking his watch numerous times and impatiently tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

“You know what she’s like, she’s just probably getting her shoes on right now. I bet she walks out the door right…NOW!” Delphine said pointing to Cosima’s front door dramatically. Nothing happened. “Or…NOW!” She did the same thing but again nothing happened.

Delphine repeated this a couple more times. Her dad laughed at her but eventually pushed her out of the car and made her go get Cosima. The truth was that over the course of the school year Delphine had developed a liking for Cosima. She wasn’t the only one that was for sure. Everyone at their school loved Cosima, it was pretty hard not to. She was the new charismatic, attractive girl from San Francisco. But since Delphine realised how much she really liked Cosima she tried to be alone with her as little as possible, just in case. Or at least just until she had figured out if she _like_ -liked her or just liked hanging out with her.

Delphine looked back at the car and saw her dad checking his watch again for about the tenth time…that minute. She knocked on Cosima’s front door and waited for her to answer. She bounced on the balls of her feet for a bit. No one came to the door. She looked back at her dad and gave him a sort of “I don’t know where she is” look. He motioned for her to knock again. She did, and still no reply.

Delphine walked back to the car, her dad rolled down the passenger side window.

“She’s not answering the door.” Delphine told him. “Maybe she’s sick today.”

“Her parents didn’t say anything. Did she text you anything?”

“No but she’s not answering.”

“She’s more likely asleep than sick, Delphine.” He laughed. “Go and see if the door is open.”

“Okay, and what if it is?”

“Go in and see if she’s on her way, or asleep, or ‘sick’.”

Delphine didn’t really want to just barge into Cosima’s house uninvited, she really hoped the door was locked. She walked back up to the front door and tried the handle.

“Dammit,” she said under her breath.

The door was open. She opened it and walked in closing it behind her. Delphine has been in the Niehaus household plenty of times since they moved in next door last year but she felt like an intruder this time. She poked her head into the kitchen to see if Cosima was in there. She wasn’t. But she could hear someone moving about upstairs, most likely Cosima.

“Hey Cos?” Delphine yelled up the stairs. “You’re really _really_ late today. Like even for you.”

There was no answer.

“Cosima! You’ve got to hurry up because we are really late and I am pretty sure my dad will leave without us in a minute.”

Again there was no reply. Delphine waited a second and listened out for any kind of reply.

“For god’s sake,” she sighed and began walking up the stairs. “Cosima?” She called again just so the girl would know she was on her way upstairs.

“Oh Delphine! You’re here already! I’ll literally be like one minute, maybe two.” Cosima called to her from behind her bedroom door.

“We don’t have two minutes. I’d say you’ve got about thirty seconds before my dad starts honking the horn or leaves without us.” She playfully warned as she placed her hand on the handle of Cosima’s bedroom door.

“I can probably be ready in thirty seconds.”

Delphine laughed and rolled her eyes, that was such a lie and they both knew it. She opened the bedroom door to see Cosima’s standing in front of her in just her underwear. 

Delphine was completely shocked, she didn’t say anything. She just stood there staring a underwear clad Cosima.

“Okay so like I maybe need closer to five minutes than thirty seconds,” Cosima grinned with not attempt of covering herself.

A car horn honked from outside which made Delphine snap out of her daze. Her mouth was suddenly really dry, she swallowed a couple of times before she could say anything.

“Okay, just hurry up. I’ll, um, meet you in the car.” She managed to blurt out a slightly coherent sentence before closing the bedroom door to a sight of Cosima shimming some jeans up her thighs.

_Yep, I definitely_ like _-like her._ Delphine thought to herself as she rushed down the stairs and back to her dad’s car.

It was only a few minutes before Cosima was scrambling into the car getting her cardigan on with the regular spew of apologies.

"I know I'm really late Theo, but if you knew how fast I just got ready you'd be really impressed." Cosima stated as she got her seatbelt on.

Delphine caught her eye in the side view mirror and tried to control her blush when Cosima smiled and winked at her. 

_Definitely_ like _-like._

 


End file.
